De Peuterbende
by sophieeV
Summary: Een one-shotje over een dag in het peuterverblijf 'Peuterverblijf voor Piraterij en Hocus Pocus'


Voor jullie aan dit verhaal beginnen wil ik eerst een aantal personen/dingen bedanken enzoo..

→ Bedankt aan J.K. Rowling en Walt Disney voor het uitvinden van de fantastische personages die in dit verhaal voorkomen  
→ Mijn rare hersenkronkel waardoor dit verhaal tot stand kwam (ik heb dit verhaal verzonnen om 23.30 's nachts terwijl ik de volgende dag examen wiskunde had maar ik kon niet slapen..)  
→ AmApple and VeeFree ik heb eventjes jullie 'Rewind'-knopje geleend (a)

→ _Even voor de duidelijkheid:  
James, Sirius, Remus, Voldemort, Jack Sparrow, Borbossa, Sneep en Will zijn peuters.  
Lily Evers is een pop.  
De Black Pearl is een speelgoedbootje.  
Hermelien en Elizabet zijn de verzorgsters van de peuters. _

De Peuterbende  
( een dag in het peuterverblijf 'Peuterverblijf voor Piraterij en Hocus Pocus')

_6 → 8 uur 's morgens_

Jack Sparrow, excuses, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow zit samen met Sirius en James met de blokjes te spelen in de speelkamer toen plots Borbossa, Sneep en Voldemort komen binnenkruipen. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow kijkt boos naar Borbossa terwijl die zijn Black Pearl probeert af te nemen en James kijkt kwaad naar Sneep omdat die Lily Evers probeert af te nemen. Ondertussen bouwde Sirius alleen verder aan de blokkentoren en Voldemort begint ineens evil te lachen (voor zover een baby evil kan lachen) en zwaaide dreigend met zijn rammelaar. Maar niemand let op hem. Remus, die ondertussen ook is binnengekropen, zuigt vrolijk op zijn tutje (= fopspeen). Sirius probeert recht te staan om een blokje boven op de toren te kunnen leggen, maar stoot hem per ongeluk om.

Remus trekt een pruillipje en krijgt tranen in de ogen. Ten eerste omdat zijn tutje op de grond is gevallen en ten tweede omdat de blokjes bijna allemaal op hem neerkomen. Plots komt Hermelien binnen en Remus begint hard te huilen om haar aandacht te trekken. Hermelien zucht en geeft Remus zijn tutje terug. Remus stopt onmiddellijk met wenen en maakt vrolijke smakgeluidjes. Hermelien krijgt een evil glimlach op haar gezicht.  
"Badtijd jongens!" zegt ze met een grote, evil grijns op haar gezicht. "En jij mag eerst Voldie!" Voldemort kijkt haar boos aan (en geloof mij baby's kunnen héél boos kijken, vooral als ze Voldie worden genoemd) en slaat haar boos met zijn rammelaar.  
"Foei Voldie! Dat is stout!" Ze neemt Voldemort op, gaat naar de badruimte en gooit hem in bad.

_Rewind…_

Gooit? Hermelien die met baby's gooit? Ja, eigenlijk wel, maar eigenlijk is dat Voldemort zijn schuld, hij had namelijk zijn tandjes in haar hand gezet.. Ze kijkt Voldemort boos aan en begint hem dan te wassen. Voldemort begint te huilen en slaat boos met zijn vuistjes op het water zodat Hermelien helemaal nat wordt . Ondertussen is er een nieuwe baby tevoorschijn gekomen (Will Turner) en kruipt de badruimte binnen. Hij ziet Hermelien en begint te wenen.  
"Ik wil El! Ik wil El!" (El = Elizabet). Elizabet komt ook de ruimte binnen en Will stopt onmiddellijk met wenen. "El!" roept hij vrolijk en kruipt naar haar toe. Elizabet neemt Will op, legt hem in bad en begint hem te wassen. Will slaat vrolijk met zijn handjes op het water zodat Elizabet ook nat wordt. Voldemort is ondertussen uit het badje gerold om te ontsnappen aan Hermelien en begint te wenen. "Dat is je eigen schuld!" zegt Hermelien en droogt hem af. Toen Voldemort weer helemaal was aangekleed kroop hij snel terug naar de speelkamer en begon met zijn rammelaar op de blokjes te slaan. Hermelien neemt Sirius vast en legt hem in bad. "Ik wil badeend!" roept Sirius boos. (Ik heb iets met badeenden..) Hij slaat boos met zijn vuistjes op het water zodat Hermelien nog natter word en kijkt haar boos aan. Plots komt Spiderman-badeend binnengevlogen en plonst bij Sirius in bad.  
"Snater snater sna-ter-sna?" (Wie heeft mij geroepen?)  
Sirius grijnst breed en knijpt met zijn kleine handjes in de Spiderman-badeend die boos begint te snateren en probeert te ontsnappen. Maar Sirius houdt hem stevig vast en lacht vrolijk terwijl de eend blijft snateren. Ondertussen is Will helemaal proper en Elizabet neemt Jack, excuses, _Captain _Jack op en begint hem te wassen.  
"Ik wil mijn boot! Bor heeft boot, boot van mij, ik wil boot!"  
Elizabet kijkt boos naar Borbossa, neemt de Black Pearl van hem af en geeft hem aan _Captain _Jack. _Captain_ Jack glimlacht en begint rare geluidjes te maken terwijl hij met de boot over het water scheert. ("Zooeeef, brr, krr, waaaa") Toen iedereen uiteindelijk helemaal proper was vielen Elizabet en Hermelien uitgeteld op de grond. De peuters zitten ondertussen allemaal in de speelkamer en zijn in een hevig gevecht verwikkeld. Wat wil je ook als je _Captain _Jack samen zet met Borbossa, daar nog een Voldemort op smijt en dan nog een James en een Severus die aan het vechten zijn om een pop die op Lily Evers lijkt en dan nog een Sirius en een Remus die later een hond en een weerwolf worden, oei Will vergeten, maar die doet niet echt mee aan het gevecht, die kijkt meer toe maar krijgt toch af en toen een vuistje of een rammelaar in zijn gezicht. Nuja, dan krijg je een mengeling van strijdlustige peutertjes die elkaar maar al te graag in de haren vliegen. Wat ongeveer twintig keer per dag gebeurt (als het niet meer is.) Na een halfuurtje vechten vallen de peuters uitgeput in slaap en Hermelien en Elizabet zuchten dankbaar.

_9 uur 's morgens_

De jongens zijn wakker geworden en zitten allemaal aan tafel. Hermelien en Elizabet komen binnen met een grote kom pap en beginnen de jongens eten te geven. Na een halfuur had iedereen genoeg gegeten en zat iedereen onder de pap. Nuja, wat wil je ook, als je _Captain _Jack samen zet met Borbossa, daar nog een Voldemort op smijt en dan nog een James en een Severus die aan het vechten zijn om een pop die op Lily Evers lijkt en dan nog een Sirius en een Remus die later een hond en een weerwolf worden en een verlegen Will en hen allemaal pap geeft?

_10 uur 's morgens_

James, Remus en Sirius zitten gezellig te spelen in één hoekje van de speelkamer, en Voldemort, Severus en Borbossa in een ander hoekje, _Captain _Jack speelt met zijn Black Pearl in het kinderzwembadje, dat midden in de kamer staat, zodat de kamer helemaal nat word en Will zit braafjes te tekenen. Hermelien en Elizabet zijn in slaap gevallen en merken niet dat de jongens ook braaf kunnen zijn. Toen ze hun ogen weer openden en luid geeuwden waren de jongens weer in een gevecht verwikkeld behalve Will, die keek toe en kreeg af en toe een vuistje of een rammelaar in zijn gezichtje. Hermelien en Elizabet deden geen moeite om ze uit elkaar te halen want dat hielp toch niets en lieten ze verder vechten. Het gevecht stopte abrupt omdat _Captain_ Jack en James ineens begonnen te huilen. Hermelien en Elizabet keken verbaasd en zagen toen dat _Captain_ Jack de ene helft van de Black Pearl had en Borbossa de andere helft en dat James de ene helft van Lily Evers vasthad en Sneep de andere. Ze stonden op uit hun stoelen, namen Sneep en Borbossa mee en zetten hen in een aparte ruimte nadat ze hen een pak voor hun broek hadden gegeven. ("James' pop vernielen, hoe durf je!" en "Jacks boot vernielen hoe durf je!".)  
Na het pak op hun broek gingen Borbossa en Sneep elk in een andere hoek zielig doen. James en _Captain _Jack Sparrow waren nog altijd aan het huilen en Hermelien en Elizabet konden ze niet troosten ook al hadden ze de pop en de boot gerepareerd met plakband.

_Rewind…_

Gerepareerd met plakband? Het is toch een HARRY POTTER crossover met Pirates of the Caribbean? Dus Hermelien kan toch toveren? Plots had Hermelien het zelf ook door en bedankte de schrijfster (mij dus), haalde haar toverstaf uit haar zak en repareerde de pop en de boot nu met behulp van de spreuk _Reparo._ James en _Captain _Jack stopten onmiddellijk met wenen en er verscheen een big smile op hun gezicht. James, Sirius en Remus speelden verder in hun hoekje met de blokjes terwijl _Captain _Jack stiekem naar de badruimte kroop om met de Black Pearl in het water te spelen (het zwembadje is ondertussen leeg). Hermelien en Elizabet glimlachten breed. Het was de eerste keer dat ze zagen dat de jongens ook _braaf _konden zijn.

_11 uur 's morgens_

Na een uurtje gespeeld, gerent en gevochten te hebben vielen de jongens bijna letterlijk om van de slaap. Hermelien en Elizabet namen hen voorzichtig op en plaatsten hen in hun bedjes. Sneep en Borbossa zaten nog altijd zielig te doen in hun hoekjes en deden zielig verder in hun bedjes. Voldemort droomde van een wereldovername met zijn rammelaar, James had een droom over Lily Evers waarin hij met haar danste, Sneep en Borbossa droomden niet maar bleven zielig doen, _Captain _Jack droomde ook over een wereldovername maar dan met zijn Black Pearl, Sirius droomde over een hond, Remus over de volle maan en Will droomde over Elizabet. Hermelien en Elizabet keken naar de schattig peuters die rustig lagen te slapen met hun oogjes gesloten en hadden een dromerige blik in hun ogen. _Eigenlijk waren ze best wel schattig, die peuters,_ dachten ze.

_12 uur 's middags  
_  
De peuters werden wakker en geeuwden. Voldemort probeerde uit zijn bedje te klimmen, want hij was zijn rammelaar in de speelkamer vergeten en zonder rammelaar kon hij de wereld niet overnemen, maar het lukte niet. Hermelien en Elizabet haalden met tegenzin de peuters weer uit hun bedje en lieten ze naar de speelkamer kruipen. Maar de peuters waren nog te moe voor een gevecht dus waren ze eigenlijk wel heel erg _braaf_. James probeerde recht te staan om met Lily Evers te dansen maar viel onmiddellijk terug op zijn gat waarop Sirius en Remus hem begonnen uit te lachen en er toch nog een gevecht begon. Will besteedde er geen aandacht aan en ging verder met tekenen. Plots legde hij zijn potloodjes neer en liep naar Elizabet. "El, El, kijk, mooi!" riep hij terwijl hij de tekening toonde. Voldemort sloop weg uit het gevecht, keek naar de tekening, zei: "Lelijk!", sloeg met zijn rammelaar op de tekening en ging terug verder vechten. Will begon te wenen. Elizabet troostte hem door te zeggen dat zijn tekening heel erg mooi was. ( A/N: Ik heb de tekening helemaal onderaan het verhaal geplakt, ik hoop dat je hem kunt zien) Toen de jongens klaar waren met vechten gingen ze aan tafel zitten. Hermelien en Elizabet maakten hun maaltijd klaar (kip met appelmoes en patatjes, in hele kleine stukjes) en hoopten dat ze er niet mee gingen smijten. Maar hun hoop was tevergeefs. De jongens aten allemaal ¾ van hun bord leeg, (behalve Will die at braafjes zijn hele bord op) en begonnen met het overige eten naar elkaar te smijten. De eetzaal werd weer een ware puinhoop en Hermelien en Elizabet werden nog net niet gek.

_16 uur_

Na nog een lange namiddag vol gevechten, blokjes, rammelaars, poppen, bootjes, zielig doen en nog wat vanalles vielen de jongens weer in slaap. Voldemort droomde van een wereldovername met zijn rammelaar, James had een droom over Lily Evers waarin hij met haar danste, Sneep droomde over juist hetzelfde, Borbossa droomde over een tweede Black Pearl, _Captain _Jack droomde ook over een wereldovername maar dan met zijn Black Pearl, Sirius droomde over een hond, Remus over de volle maan en Will droomde over Elizabet.

_17 uur_

Avondeten! Verliep eigenlijk juist hetzelfde als het middageten maar ipv kip met appelmoes en patatjes was het nu wortelpuree met kleine stukjes worst. En Hermelien en Elizabet werden echt gek. Ze renden rond als een kip zonder kop terwijl de tranen over hun wangen stroomden en de jongens hielden abrupt op met eten smijten en keken hen verbaasd aan. Na een minuutje waren ze het echter beu en gingen verder met eten smijten. Na het eten zaten ze voor de tv en keken Piet Piraat. (_Captain _Jack en Borbossa waren er een grote fan van en hadden door middel van een gevecht het tv-bakje veroverd om ernaar te kunnen kijken.)

_18 uur_

De jongens werden in hun bed gelegd (Hermelien en Elizabet waren terug gekalmeerd) en sliepen tot 6 uur 's morgens om een nieuwe peuterdag te beleven in het peuterverblijf voor Piraterij en Hocus Pocus.

Epiloog:  
- Na nog een week in het peuterverblijf voor Piraterij en Hocus Pocus werden Hermelien en Elizabet echt gek en werden in een gekkenhuis geplaatst.  
- Niemand kon het langer dan een week volhouden in het peuterverblijf en uiteindelijk namen _Captain _Jack en Voldemort het verblijf over met de Black Pearl en een rammelaar.  
- Will geraakte in een depressie (ook al was het een peuter) omdat Elizabet er niet meer was en bleef voortaan thuis bij zijn moeder die tevergeefs probeerde om haar kind uit die depressie te halen.  
- Remus en Sirius stalen allebei een wolf uit een speelgoedwinkel (vraag me niet hoe) en deden alsof ze een hond en een weerwolf waren.  
- James kon eindelijk op zijn beentjes staan en danste de hele dag door met Lily Evers.  
- Sneep was jaloers op James en stal uiteindelijk zelf een pop om ermee te kunnen dansen.  
- Borbossa stal Black Pearl numero 2 .

Tekening Will:

_Ziezo, dit was het dan, ik hoop dat jullie ervan genoten hebben!  
En dat knopje hierzo met Revieuw op, wacht op jullie.  
Puppy-eyes :)_


End file.
